


The Sugar Château

by livsackler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsackler/pseuds/livsackler
Summary: Rey is a month away from getting evicted from her home. What does she do? Picks Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome to be her sugar daddy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	The Sugar Château

**Author's Note:**

> The sugar dating AU that no one asked for 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Update: I'm keeping this as a one-shot until I figure out what to write in subsequent chapters! Lots of love.

“Thanks for coming down at such short notice to have a short coffee chat with me.” He is so serious and carries himself well. His face his clean-shaven, fingernails are neat and short, and he smells of a seductive, musky scent.

Despite his busy schedule, he made sure to put his phone on silent mode and keep his focus on her. Right now, she is the most important person in this room. 

“It’s no worries, really,” Rey assures him. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but, I believe you mentioned your two main requirements of a sugar daddy is to be single and have a readily available room in his apartment?”

“That is correct, sir.” Rey avoids his piercing gaze by staring down at her chamomile hot tea. 

“Call me Ben,” he corrects her. “And why is that so? I didn’t want to pry over our conversation online because I wanted to hear what you have to say in person.”

“Long story short, I’m a second-year university student and I live alone and self-finance. I just lost my part-time job because my boss is a dick and I can’t afford to pay next month’s rent.” She takes a deep breath in and sighs. “My parents aren’t in the picture. I have friends but they’re students too. There’s only so much they can do and I’m not keen on squatting in their cramp dorms or apartments.”

“If it makes you feel a tiny bit better, I spent most of my childhood growing up without my parents in the picture. I have them but they were mostly, how should I put it, absent.” He gives her a warm smile. 

“You know what? It does, a little.” She grins back. “Are they present in your life now?” 

“Mostly, we’re working on it. But I’m a very busy man and it’s hard to find time every for myself. And to your two requirements: yes, I am single, and yes, I have a guest room in my apartment.”

She nods. “What are you looking for? In a sugar baby? I think it’ll be good to set some expectations for me. Assuming you’re interested to pursue this arrangement with me.” She swings her fit, fidgeting to keep her mind occupied and calm her nerves.

“As I said, I’m busy. I work late almost every night. Sometimes I work on the weekends too. But my job requires me to travel a bit so I’m looking for not only a dinner but also a travel companion. Preferably someone who has the capacity and interest in travelling and exploring new places. So that’s number one.” He explains.

“The only reason stopping me from always travelling and seeing the world is the same reason why I’m sitting right here.” She chuckles. He smirks at her response. He finds her toothy grin very alluring.

“For my second criterion, I’m looking to mentor a diligent university student because education is very important to me. I hope you’re doing decently well, miss.” 

He looks at her straight in the eye. Rey is already intimidated by his exterior. Wavy jet black hair almost shoulder-length, a full black suit, definitely tailor-made, and black shoes. She noticed the red bottoms when he was making their drink order. 

“Yes, yes, I’m doing okay.” She stammers. 

“Good girl.” Those two makes her blush. 

He takes his eyes off her and brings the straw of his iced Americano to his mouth. His lips are full and luscious.He notices her lingering stare at his lips. _She seems no harm,_ he thinks to himself. “Now, let’s talk about intimacy. I do expect it, but should we decide to have an arrangement together, it’s not something we have to rush into. I’ll like to have it preferably twice a week, but we can further discuss it. What do you say?” 

“I’m okay, I think that’s just nice. By the way, can I call you daddy?” Rey blurts out without thinking. _Shit, I’ve embarrassed myself in front of him. Smooth move, Johnson,_ she thinks to herself. She clenches and unclenches her clammy hands, bunching the bottom half of her dress. 

He guffaws at her question. “Surprisingly, I’ve grown to like that name over the years. I like it when they call me that in public too. 

_They_ , she thinks. _Of course, you’re not his first arrangement, what did you expect?_

It is like he can read her thoughts. “I’ve had two long term arrangements in the past and they ended after they graduated from college. Moved on to bigger, better things and I couldn’t be prouder of them.” He smiles. “We still keep in touch but it’s strictly professional. One got married recently.”

“This is my first arrangement and I hope you don’t mind. You’re the first person I’ve ever met on the app and I’m worried if I’m not carrying myself the way I should.” 

“You’re doing great, I promise. It’s the real you that I want to see, not some façade that you’ve created just to please me. I want you to be comfortable with me, it’ll make our experience so much better.” 

“Well, you’re in luck because this is me.” She shrugs. “Vulnerable and on display right in front of you.” 

“I like you already, Rey. I think you’re a genuine and sweet girl, and I’m _really_ good at reading people. How old are you?”

“Just turned twenty. How old are _you_?” She returns the question.

“I’ll be thirty this year. The big three.” He answers and takes another sip of his drink. “Let’s talk about hobbies. What do you like to do during your free time?”

“I like to practice yoga and read. Nothing too fancy.” 

“I have a spacious balcony in full view of the morning sun. You’d love it.” Just thinking about that excites her. What she would give to practice in the outdoors and immerse in nature. She just knows that her practice would be ten times better with fresh air and natural breeze.

“If I could I’d let you watch. I know I look good in yoga wear.” She grins at him sheepishly.

_I want to see you in it and tear them off you after,_ he smirks at that thought. “Good. Now let’s talk allowance. “Since you’ll be living with me, I believe, you won’t need to pay rent. I’m thinking we can start with two thousand dollars first and I’ll transfer it to you at the start of every month. I’ll be giving you a supplementary credit card as well with another two thousand dollars inside for your day to day expenditure. Excess money won’t be transferred to your account. This is strictly a spending account to make sure that you don’t scrimp and neglect yourself. I want to take care of you, and I mean it.” He emphasises on the last sentence, making sure that she hears it loud and clear. 

Rey is surprised at how generous he is. _Do sugar daddies love their sugar babies that much? No wonder so many girls are doing it._ Rey has been spending the whole of last week doing adequate research on sugar babies, reading forums, blogs and everything in between. 

He was the least creepy stranger who texted her on the app and she decided to take a leap of faith and meet him in person merely three days after knowing him. The rule of thumb is to always meet in a crowded public space, hence, a cafe. 

“Rey? Is there something wrong? If it’s too little for you, we could always renegotiate.” 

‘No, no, nothing like that.” She reassures him. “It’s a lot more than I expected and I’m just trying to take it in. I’m a little overwhelmed, to be honest.” 

“You deserve the best. I don’t want money to ever be a problem for you when you’re with me. Let me take care of you, please. But I don’t want you to give me your answer now. I’ll give you three days to think about it. Here’s my name card.” He takes out a small minimalistic-looking white name card and slides it over the coffee table to her. “My work number is in front and I’ve written my personal number at the back. Please give me a call, anytime, on my personal number should you decide whether you want this arrangement or not.”

She picks up the name card and stares at his name. Benjamin Solo. Director. “What do you do?” 

“I’m sure with a few clicks on LinkedIn you’ll find out. Feel free to connect with me by the way, I love meeting fresh young minds.” He smirks. Before she can answer, he stands up from his seat. “It’s lovely to meet you, really, but it’s time for me to go. Call me when you've decided, okay?”

She stands up from her seat as well and returns him the handshake. “I will, thank you for being so understanding.” 

“My pleasure.” He straights his blazer and steps out of the café, and she notices how tall he is for the first time. He gives her a smile and a nod as he walks past the café window and disappears into the bustling crowd. 

She takes her phone out immediately and types his name into the LinkedIn search bar. His profile pops up as the first search result and she clicks it. Education – The London School of Economics and Political Science, Master of Science in Management and Strategy, Bachelor of Science in Business and Management, Bachelor of Science in Economics and Politics.

All Rey can think about is how smart he is. He’s a director in one of the management consulting divisions in a top tier global consulting firm. Rey has attended various career talks and networking sessions to know not only how difficult it is to enter such companies, and how impressive he must be to be a director at a mere age of thirty. She sees that he was promoted to this role earlier this year. 

* * *

She takes the subway to her university library to get some studying done but she finds her thoughts drifting over to him. He seems very promising and was completely transparent of his career. He even has 500+ connections, on his LinkedIn profile, that must mean something. She suddenly remembers what he has said earlier and goes back to his profile, clicking the ‘connect’ button. 

Within minutes, he accepts her request. _He knows._

She promises herself to sleep over this before deciding. She wants this arrangement; she really does. His sharp nose and smooth jawline remind her of a Greek statue, the ones her best friend Rose has shown her when she was in studying in Europe for a university exchange. His pale skin contrasted his black suit beautifully and he wonders if he knows that. He probably does, from the confidence, he exudes. 

Her mind drifts over to the things he has discussed over their coffee chat. When he said travelling, her eyes lit up. She has sat on a plane before, but it was just a short-haul flight to another state when her other best friend Finn invited her over for thanksgiving last year. That was her first and only time on a plane and she has to admit, she misses the feeling of being 35,000 feet above the ground. 

Rey is no stranger to intimacy. She had a few sexual partners before but nothing too serious. She spent most of her free time studying and working part-time that she did not have much time to date. Thinking of it, she was like Ben, but the less successful, wealthier version. 

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening goes by in a breeze, and Rey manages to get a decent amount of work done. She trudges back to her extremely small and poorly furnished studio apartment, exhausted.s

Once she reaches the apartment, she quickly takes a shower, does some laundry and slides into bed. She looks at the time, it is 11.30 p.m. She searches for his name card in her wallet and types out a message for him. After minutes of typing and deleting, she settles for something short and sweet and closes her eyes in embarrassment while clicking the button send.

_Rey: Hi daddy, it’s Rey_

Almost instantaneously, she hears a vibration from her phone. 

_Ben: Hi_

_Ben: Is this a yes?_

She smiles at her screen. Her heart is screaming yes but her heart says not so fast. 

_Rey: Almost_

_Rey: Still working late, daddy?_

She smirks at her shameless messages to him. She has really outdone herself this time, but she cannot help it. 

Rose says it like it is. Rey remembers her saying previously that her ‘daddy issues’ are due to the absence of a father figure in her life growing up, resulting in an insecure attachment style now in adulthood.

It kind of make sense since she mostly dated men who were slightly older than her, but never a ten year age gap. 

_Ben: Unfortunately, kitten_

_Rey: I’d like to change_

Rey takes off her sleep shorts and ties the hem of her shit into a knot, making it a fitting crop top. She is glad she is wearing a white lace panty that matches her white top perfectly. She angles body in various positions that accentuates her curves and proceeds to take a body selfie with her face half cropped out. 

This way, he will know it is her but should the photo leak out, no one else can be too sure it is indeed her. Safety reasons, mostly.

She takes a few shots and sends him her favourite shot. 

_Ben: Be careful about what you wish for_

Before Rey can type her witty reply to that, her phone rings. Ben is calling her. She utters one last _fuck_ before picking up.

“Hi,” she says shyly. Ben swallows thickly, her voice sounding more enticing than he remembered. 

“Rey, hello,” he answers. She takes a deep breathe in.

“I thought you were busy,” she teases, knowing very well the reason why he called.

“For the next few minutes, you’re going to listen to me, and you’re only going to address me as ‘sir’. No ‘daddy’, nothing. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she hesitates.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, sir,” she answers shyly. 

“Good girl. I want you to take off your panties.”

“Yes, sir.” He hears the ruffling of sheets as she holds the phone with one hand and takes her panties off with the other.

“Now, I want you to touch yourself. And the only person you’re allowed to think about is me. If you’re going to come, you better tell me.”

“Yes… sir.” 

She feels her cheeks heat up and does as he says, imagine that it was his big hands touching her instead. He hears her soft moans over the phone, tempted to touch himself. But for now, his focus is on her.

“I want you to imagine yourself naked under me, my kisses trailing from your jaws down your next, tongue gently circling around your nipple while my hand plays with the other. Drawing slow circles and flicking my tongue on it.” 

Rey whimpers in response, spreading her thigh a little more. 

“Fuck,” He hisses. He feels his member harden through his sweatpants. “I’m sliding down your torso, my eyes hungrily gazing every inch of your body. With my mouth going back onto your breast, my other hand slides down to you cunt. Now tell me, kitten, how wet are you?”

Eyes closed; she has already placed her phone beside her on her pillow with him on loudspeaker. One hand circling her nipple while the right sliding down to her core, fingers tracing her folds. 

“I’m so wet, sir. Can I touch myself, please?” She begs him, feeling his smirk through the phone. 

“Yes.” He purrs. Using her wet finger to tease her clit, she squires at the sensation. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“I’m thinking about your big hands touching my skin and stroking my clit, fucking into my pussy.” She moans and hears him growl in response. “Your voice… alone, it’s enough to make me come." Now with two fingers, she gently massages the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

He hums with approval at her response. “Be good for me, and I might change my mind and let you.” He hisses through his gritted teeth, trying hard to not touch himself. Tonight’s focus is on her and only her. 

Rey continues to stroke herself, her hands bobbing up and down with a quickening pace. Her pants get heavier, and he can tell that she is so close. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“Please sir, please let me come, I’m so close.” She whispers, two fingers now pumping into herself so loudly. She brings her phone down to her core, allowing the silence of her apartment and the phone’s position for him to heart it.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He groans out loudly. “I want to hold you down by your neck, fucking you so hard you forget your own name. I want to throw your legs over my shoulder and pound you so hard I break that bed of yours.”

She moans once more, her hands starting to cramp up at the speed she was fingering herself. She tries to imagine it is Ben making a mess of her instead. 

“Take your fingers you play with your clit for me. I want to hear you loud and clear when you come.”

“I’m so close, sir, can I come, please?” She pants even harder, the powerful coiling tightening down in her low belly. “No, and that’s for tempting me that seductive picture of yours.”

“Please, sir, I promise I’ll be a good girl for you.” She breathes heavily, waiting for him to answer. 

“Since you’ve been so good so far, yes, you may, baby girl.”

And like the good girl she is, she did as she was told.

She convulsed, her orgasm spreading through her like a buzzing electric current vibrating through her skin. For several moments, all Ben could here was her laboured breathing. 

“Good girl, doing as she’s told,” he smirks through the phone. “I’ll ask you one more time, do you want me to be your daddy?”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing phone sex, hope it wasn't too shabby. Lemme know what you think and remember to leave me some kudos 💗
> 
> 🖤[livsackler.carrd.co](livsackler.carrd.co)🖤


End file.
